


【ASL】天知地知我不知

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 月光光心慌慌的续篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 娜美他们发现了一件事需要告诉路飞。前前篇：《世界之外的空白》前篇：《月光光心慌慌》
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 5





	【ASL】天知地知我不知

娜美环视一圈，很满意人都齐了。  
在一个风平浪静，无事发生的下午，山治用一小盒碎吐司成功地把路飞转移去了钓鱼。  
乔巴扛着索隆，悄悄地运到了餐厅。剩下的人也借着各种各样的借口溜了进来。  
作为本次秘密会议的召集人，娜美敲了敲桌子，严肃地咳咳嗓子。  
“各位，来到这里的话，想必已经清楚了本次会面的主题了吧。”  
在座的各位反应不一，完全没有娜美期待的心有灵犀。山治表忠心的话听听就算了，另一边的乌索普和乔巴一脸迷茫。  
索隆懒懒地睁眼：“……喂，瞒着船长召集船员，你要干嘛，女巫？”  
顾及到女士和病人，山治掐了烟，但不妨碍他手指还夹着歪歪扭扭的烟头。他拧着眉，一点不客气，“对娜美说话注意点。”  
对面的罗宾反倒带着神秘的微笑，呵呵两声，“有些事情路飞不一定明白。”她神色了然，看上去是一群人中唯一一个明白娜美在做什么的人。  
布鲁克没吱声，弗兰奇先反应过来了，“这事跟路飞有关？”  
“路飞怎么了吗？是不是我没检查好他的身体呀？”乔巴急惶惶地，吓得要夺门而出，冲去摸摸船长健康的小腹肌。  
小船医越想越可怕，已经开始脑补出了一季豪斯医生急救室专辑。  
娜美按头，吸气呼气。  
乌索普摸摸下巴，思考了一会，开口，“你……是想说路飞，跟他那两个哥哥？”  
如果说，跟路飞有关，却又暂时不好跟路飞说的事情，大家此时终于达成了一致，那就是路飞的那两个哥哥。  
一个他们在阿拉巴斯坦遇见过的艾斯。  
还有一个是在司法岛顺手捞出来的萨博。  
路飞有哥哥这件事就很令人惊讶了，他居然还有两个，而且其中一个已经失忆了六七年，前几天竟然恢复了。  
这世上的怪人怪事太多，能发生在他们船长身上的只会更怪，所以大多数时候他们都只能在路飞搞了大事和路飞搞了更大的大事之间选择，或者没得选择，因此对于此事反而接受良好。  
乔巴松了一口气，继续好奇宝宝，“啊……但是，他们有什么问题吗？”  
真正未成年觉得他们三兄弟感情挺好的呀，萨博发高烧烧了三天三夜都是艾斯在照顾呢。  
山治：“……”  
在场的各位成年人望天望地望桌子，他们隐约开始意识到了什么，但是这么一说的话……  
仔细想想，似乎只有瞎子才不会发现。  
当然路飞不算在里面。  
布鲁克打破了安静，“哟嚯嚯嚯～请恕我冒昧，那两位是路飞桑的兄长吗？”布鲁克前两天才加入他们，对于船上的一切都还陌生，也正是如此，他才能全盘接受当下的局面。  
（以一种理解并接受当代年轻人的疯狂的心态。）  
“虽然难以置信，但事实就是这样。两个哥哥，一个弟弟。”弗兰奇轻松回答，他们在水之七都度过了一段不短的时间，足以明白这三兄弟的感情绝非作假，就像弗兰奇一家，尽管曾经素不相识，最后却是真正的一家人。  
索隆的困惑一览无遗。山治忍了忍想骂他的冲动，最后没忍住，“绿藻头，你没感觉到吗？”  
“哈？感觉什么，像你一样敏感女人心吗？”完全出于下意识的抬杠，随即索隆回过味来。  
“啧，路飞的哥哥们在一起了而已，管这种事干嘛？”索隆秉持不动如风的外表，贯彻到底。  
娜美冷冷地看着他，随即把视线转向了每一个或是疑惑或是不关心的人（包括一具骷髅、一头小鹿），深感任重道远。  
“恋爱的人都是傻瓜，这点我不反对，但路飞可是他们的弟弟啊！”航海士拍桌，咬牙切齿，“这件事在我们船上发生了，难道路飞就要这么一无所知地跟他们在香波地分别吗！”  
“但那两位小哥看起来没想要说，我们不能这么做。”弗兰奇反对，“我可不会去管莫斯她们的恋爱。”  
说的似乎也很有道理，但罗宾立刻扭转了他们的想法。  
“路飞不知情的话，说不定会产生很多错误的认知呢。”  
言外之意砸在了每个人头上。两位兄长拍拍屁股走了，贻害的可不就剩他们自己人了嘛。  
乌索普抱有希望地说，“但我们之中没人有兄弟。”  
娜美重拳出击：“你们平时挺勾肩搭背，称兄道弟的嘛”  
山治致命一击：“我看到他们在船尾接吻。”  
一想到路飞可能会理解成各种各样奇怪的礼仪并以此实施，众船员们就觉得天堂的大门朝他们打开了。  
“……不，不会吧……”  
“我拒绝！”  
“那可是路飞。”娜美敲破了他们的希望，“放弃抵抗吧。”  
“……！！唔，呃……咿……”  
“不要，我的lady……我二十年的纯洁之吻……呜……”  
“我不是，我没有……！”  
简直是地狱级别的哀鸣。  
布鲁克发出笑声，“哎呀，原来如此。是从兄弟变成恋人的呀。当初见面，知道是兄长和兄长关系的时候，我还以为我看错了呢。”  
“关于这点，我也在困惑。”娜美承认，艾斯和萨博他们最开始之间的关系甚至不如他们分别和路飞的关系。  
在那场司法岛战之后他们写作躲藏读作光明正大在七水之都养伤，跟双方都打了不少交道。  
很显然，萨博擅长分析，在休养的时候他放心不下，解读过路飞的二档，提出了不少意见。可以说，要不是靠了他的意见，这次打完莫利亚，路飞不一定有这么快能好。  
艾斯则显得成熟，热情，乐于助人。路飞和他，他们兄弟两无数次切磋过。而艾斯也在他们面前表现了白胡子二队队长的实力。正如路飞曾经所说，他就基本没怎么赢过，被欺压的脸颊都鼓起来了。“我一定会打败你的！”  
“哈哈哈哈，这种话还是等你打到我再说吧。”艾斯笑眯眯地吹口哨，“47比3，你输了。”  
但艾斯和萨博之间……  
他们会交流，看上去很正常，但互相之间的那种感觉却更像是无话可说。明明他们跟任何人都能交上朋友，无论是他们几个路飞的船员还是卡雷拉公司的工头们，他们都展现出了优越得多的社交技能。  
脱离了路飞之外的话题，他们就好像被搪塞住了口舌，无法轻松自如的交谈，陷入小心翼翼的试探。  
他们不是路飞，能够笑着无视兄长之间奇怪的气氛，拉着他们两一起吃饭。  
大家互相肯定，他们当时还在躲着彼此。  
那么，究竟是什么改变了他们？  
所有人都试图抽丝剥茧，争取不动摇自己的理智，以免造成心理阴影。

“啊！这个，这个，我可能知道……”过了一会，乔巴忽然提起了几天前他们还没有遇见布鲁克的时候。  
那是在他们脱离黑胡子之后，萨博不明原因地发烧了。他足足烧了三天三夜。  
艾斯全程照顾，路飞也总是焦虑不安地随时溜进去看看。  
当时乔巴负责每六个小时检查一次，他进去的时候往往就是室内一片昏暗，只有一豆暖光映着艾斯，乍一眼看过去，就好像黑暗里的一簇火焰。  
艾斯坐在萨博的床边，一只手握着他，另一只手枕在头下。整个人偏在椅子上打瞌睡。他微微张着嘴，吹出一个小小的鼻涕泡，整个脑袋就在平衡的危险边缘试探。  
只要萨博一动，他就会醒，然后换下萨博额头上的湿巾，有时萨博看上去很痛苦的喘息的时候，艾斯会握着萨博的手，轻声的说些什么。  
那个场景总是会让乔巴莫名觉得有些不好意思。  
艾斯反而显得坦荡得多，哑着声音解释，“小时候我和萨博会轮流照顾掉水里发烧的路飞，都是习惯了。”  
小鹿仔抽抽鼻子，底气不足，“可就算你们吵架了，你也要注意休息啊……”  
他指的是萨博倒下之前和艾斯单独进行的谈话。  
在外面的他们听见最开始里面的撞击声和吼声都吓了一跳，差点就进来了。  
艾斯脸上一僵，颇有点不好意思，含含糊糊，“我没有跟萨博吵架，呃，不对，前面是争执了几句，后面不是，嗯。”他试图说什么但最终长叹一声，放弃了。  
“别担心，我会注意好自己的，不然那家伙会说我的。”

“……啊，谈话。”娜美恍然大悟。  
“嗯，那场谈话。”罗宾同意。  
“我都忘了那回事了。”大家脸上写着。  
布鲁克重点跑偏：“这可不好，这是老年人才有的毛病呢。”  
“还不是因为接下来我们就遇见了你啊！布鲁克！”山治吐槽。  
“哟嚯嚯嚯，那真是太不好意思了，大家居然对我的到来这么高兴。”  
“才不是啊！”  
“说起来，萨博没见过布鲁克吧，但是在岛上开宴会的时候，萨博看见骷髅却丝毫不惊讶啊。”乌索普也想起来一个疑点。  
这说明，萨博醒来之后跟艾斯待了一段时间，他们才下来找的他们。  
事实上，他们的猜得没错。

在他们与梦魇莫利亚战斗到尾声之时，萨博醒了，当时他所见的正如乔巴曾经所见。  
一个睡得乱糟糟的，可怜又可爱的艾斯。  
萨博眼也不眨地看着他。艾斯这样，倒和小时候偶尔下雨那会，他不得不同萨博一起睡在山洞里的样子有点像。  
他试着动动，结果艾斯立刻就醒了。他半闭着眼睛，另一只手摸上额头试探着温度。  
“……艾斯，艾斯？”  
“唔？——呃！你醒了？！”艾斯突兀地反应过来，吓了一跳。他再没有摸到那烫人的温度了。  
金发男人微微一笑作为回应。  
“呼，渴了吧，我给你拿杯水。”  
艾斯松了口气，晃到桌子旁，给萨博倒水。  
此时，萨博的注意力才从艾斯身上移开，转向别处。墙上的舷窗显露着深蓝色的天空，天将要亮了。萨博支起耳朵却没听见外面的吵闹声，一切都安静得很，只有船随着波浪微微摇晃。  
“给。”  
艾斯递给他，坐回椅子上，慢悠悠地打着哈欠。萨博润了润嗓子，“路飞呢？”声音还烧得干哑。  
艾斯翻白眼，看起来介于臭小子惹事和臭弟弟管不了了之间。  
萨博感觉有点好笑。  
“他上岛抓骷髅去了。”  
萨博饶有兴致，顺手将水杯拿还给艾斯。后者抬眼看他。萨博摇头，拒绝再来一杯。  
“啧，行吧。”  
艾斯搁下杯子，说他们闯入了魔鬼三角领域，路飞还遇到一艘巨大的幽灵船，上面有个会打招呼的骷髅绅士。  
“骷髅，绅士？”萨博一愣，再度确认，“你确定那……”他用手比划示意了一个白骨架子。“真的是？”  
艾斯点点头，确定当时船上此起彼伏的尖叫声就因为这个，而他们的小弟弟还相当不怕死的上去探险了。  
总之等艾斯进厨房吃饭的时候，路飞笑容灿烂的跟他说，桌对面的那个是他刚刚邀请的新伙伴哦！  
不明白路飞在海上怎么还能遇见新伙伴的艾斯一转头，就和两个黑洞洞的眼眶对视上了。  
“哟嚯嚯嚯，你好。”骷髅咧开下巴，破碎的衣衫露出白骨的躯壳。  
要不是山治反应快，叫他住手，当时他们就得跟桑尼号一块海葬了。  
当然对着萨博他不能这么说，所以艾斯平静地扯谎：“我见了一面，确实是个骷髅，还挺特别的。叫布鲁克，是个音乐家。”  
萨博促狭地眨眨眼，看见艾斯耳尖的薄红，也不去戳穿艾斯所谓镇定自若的形容词。  
“后来布鲁克急匆匆地上岛了，路飞他们为了把他追回来也上去了。”  
艾斯守着萨博，没打算下去，就给他们守着船。结果一晚上，除了偶尔后背有点发凉，连个鬼影都没看见。  
（佩罗娜：谢邀，不准备自取其辱。）  
“算算时间，”艾斯看看外面，“已经差不多一个晚上了。”  
萨博发出若有所思的声音，“哦——”  
“所以，你一直都在看着我，没有下船咯？”他笑起来。“为了我？不去冒险？”  
艾斯疑惑地看着萨博，理所当然，“嗯，我不放心你。”他又打了个哈欠，声音软绵绵的，抱怨，“突然发高烧几天几夜，怎么叫我放心。”  
这直球打得萨博一愣，艾斯有时候总会让人出乎意料，他本想看他害羞来着。结果现在反而——萨博欲盖弥彰地咳嗽两声，换了话题。“放心吧，是因为记忆的问题。”  
明明是属于他的记忆，却一点都不听他的话。在他曾经好奇，渴求，愤怒，失望，乃至于陷入恐怖之时，它都没有回来。  
可只需艾斯的一个吻，一个他们都各退一步的选择中，它又不甘示弱的回来了。  
“你……想起来了？”艾斯僵在那里。  
“你都想起来了？那……你，你不做革命军了？”  
艾斯呐呐问道，不知是期望还是担忧。  
萨博活着，萨博爱着他，萨博重新回忆起了他们的梦想。  
艾斯的心加了速。  
萨博把碗搁到一边，直视着艾斯。或许是因为他说他全部想起来的关系，艾斯竟然觉得那片蔚蓝的海洋比之前更加柔软却也更加深不可测。  
“不，我……”萨博迟疑，“我不会放弃做革命军的。”  
在昏过去之前，萨博终于下定决心接受回涌的记忆。  
过去的失忆把他一劈两半成两个陌生却又相似的萨博，现在他们重叠在一起，曾经说过的话落下来，让他一时之间对曾经的选择感到无措。  
革命军，海贼。  
萨博需要时间去审视它们，把曾经的两个自己粘合起来，错失的绝不会让他脆弱，而应该使他的火焰更为澎湃。  
那是他们幼时期待的自由，也是他这数年来为之奋斗不息的梦想。  
“但艾斯——”艾斯坐在一旁，低着头，居然已经打起了呼噜。萨博哑然失笑，艾斯累坏了，一放松下来就睡着了。  
“……傻瓜。”萨博半晌念了一句，也不再想什么，往艾斯身上披毯子，又拢了拢，享受着日出时大海的平静。  
“等你醒了，我们得去找路飞了。”  
“也不知道他会给我们找什么样的麻烦。”

“好了，木已成舟，怎么谈，什么时候谈的，都不重要，重要的是，怎么告诉路飞他两个哥哥在谈恋爱。”  
娜美一锤定音，会议气氛骤然险恶。  
“暗示……能成吗？”  
“……怎么说？”  
“假如我有个朋友，他有两个兄弟，但是他和他们是兄弟，但他和他说是兄弟其实不——”  
“换。”  
这是准备逻辑洗谁呢，谁捋得清这玩意，路飞10秒之内必睡无疑。  
大家一筹莫展，山治摇头：“我试过问路飞关于他们以前怎么相处的情况了。”  
然而这问话最终引发了水管混战（震惊，路飞居然会用水管打架！），造成桑尼号栏杆损毁10m，甲板损伤无数，弗兰奇举着激光炮追着三兄弟跑了半个下午，势必要毁灭他们的水管。  
他们三个放声大笑，艾斯和萨博看着对方，眼神明亮。  
回头想想就无语：要不是是路飞，谁猜不出他两在谈恋爱啊……  
可就是因为是路飞，他们才得开这个拯救未成年恋爱价值观的船员会议啊！  
“直接说啊。”索隆单刀直入，“路飞总不会分不清恋人和兄弟的定义吧。”  
大家脸上摆明“你别说，真有这个可能”。  
“要说你说。”娜美拒绝，“我可不想被路飞追问各种各样的问题。”  
“还会被两个小哥听见的。”弗兰奇附议，毕竟他们可是作为当事人没跟路飞说的啊。  
“我觉得不如大家都试试怎么样呢？”罗宾撑着下巴笑眯眯的提议，“实在不行，就拜托索隆吧。”  
罗宾轻描淡写的把坑留给了索隆。  
“对啊！拜托你了，索隆。”其他人恍然大悟，如释重负，毫不真诚的拜托。  
“……”  
有时，索隆不得不怀疑他到底是为什么跟这群家伙做了同伴。

那天之后，他们做了不少尝试。  
娜美曾经试过给路飞讲，关于四皇bigmom的事情，企图从这里衍生出一场旷世绝恋。  
然而艾斯心血来潮的小船炫技表演夺走了所有的注意力。路飞把口哨吹得震天响，对艾斯火焰喷射三周连续空翻羡慕不已。  
艾斯稳稳落在甲板上，朝他们摘下帽子，鞠躬致意。路飞跳到艾斯身上，嚷嚷起可恶，自然系果实就是在作弊，我也要会这招！  
萨博病愈没多久，靠在椅子上，笑着微微摇头，却又迅速地飞了一吻作为艾斯的谢礼。后者拍拍取闹的弟弟，笑得相当灿烂。  
娜美冷漠的走开了。

尽管路飞的无知与任性激起了大家的危机感，但来自他的弱智之壁如此强大，撞在上面坚不可摧，甚至有时，被惊吓到的是他们。  
比如，乌索普在登陆香波地之前的最后一次尝试。

“呐，萨博，鱼人岛在哪里呀？”路飞从甲板上探头，发问。  
“在海底一万米的地方。”  
艾斯一边吃着炸面包边一边回答，随即耸肩，“哦，你们不知道，鱼人岛是老爹的地盘。”  
“那么深？一万米，我们可能会被深海压成碎片呢。”  
乌索普流泪：“罗宾你说这话的时候不微笑我会体感更好一点……”  
萨博：“你是故意吓他们的吧，罗宾？”  
罗宾笑，一切尽在不言中。  
萨博放下书，简单地给他们讲了讲香波地群岛与鱼人岛与红土大陆的航海地理。  
一切进入新世界的海贼团，要么镀膜走鱼人岛过去，要么舍弃海贼船，爬过红土大陆，到新世界再买一艘。  
路飞趴在栏杆上，想都不想：“我们去镀膜。”  
“唔，上岛之后得找镀膜工匠啊……”  
其他人齐声：“不，这个就不麻烦索隆你了。”  
路飞：“哈哈哈哈我的伙伴很有趣吧？”  
“我知道，我知道哪里有哦！”凯米热烈举手，“小八可以带我们去的。”  
结果她讲着讲着，话题偏成了小八的章鱼烧特别好吃，好几个人开始流口水。

另一边。  
“你不打扮一下？”艾斯抛给萨博一副墨镜，“那地方可没那么太平。”  
萨博笑笑，把墨镜戴到脸上，遮住碧色的眼睛。“我没你出名，招摇过市的家伙。”  
“有吗？”艾斯不服，“其他队长都夸我纹得好看。”  
萨博舔舔嘴唇，意有所指：“也许是我不对，得细品。”他的手指牵住艾斯的手，在他掌心画圈，“找个时间，某个晚上？”  
艾斯握住他作乱的手指，拉起来吻在唇边，笑着回答，“当然可以。”  
娜美瞄到了，她用手肘捅了捅乌索普，后者心领神会：“路飞！你还没有跟我们说过你和萨博是怎么认识的？”  
路飞擦了擦口水，一脸茫然：“艾斯和萨博一起救了我啊。”他的情绪来去如风，一下跳回七岁那年的回忆，“我被一个大个子抓起来，打得好惨，艾斯和萨博救了我！”  
“不，不是/嗯，路飞……”艾斯和萨博尴尬，他们互看一眼。  
乌索普再接再厉，“这么说，艾斯和萨博是认识了你才成为兄弟的嘛。”  
路飞一呆，拧起眉头，“但是我们是兄弟啊！”  
“但艾斯和萨博之前是朋友啊，没有遇见你就不会成为兄弟了啊。”  
乌索普意图逐步给路飞推行关于你的哥哥是哥哥，但哥哥和哥哥不是兄弟，既然不是兄弟又不是朋友，那么就是恋人关系的逻辑。  
结果路飞生气了，“艾斯就是我哥哥，萨博也是我哥哥！”  
“不是，我知道这个，但是路飞——”  
“对不对，你们就是我哥哥！”  
路飞猛地扭头，弹射到不远处的艾斯身上，抓起来。正贴在一起唠嗑的两个哥哥差点被撞到下层甲板上去。  
艾斯恼羞成怒，欲盖弥彰：“路飞，你干什么！”  
路飞目光炯炯，声音超大：“艾斯，萨博！我们是三兄弟对吧！当初一起喝的兄弟酒的。”  
乌索普与其他人无声地呐喊：你倒是看看他们的距离啊，根本就是滚在一起啊，路飞（船长！）  
“当然，路飞。”萨博肯定的回答，“我们碰了杯，喝了酒的。”  
路飞高兴了，又跑回来，“你想说什么，乌索普？”  
“什么也不想，什么也不。”  
乌索普虚弱地说。

再次出局。

“所以你和艾斯不是亲兄弟？”山治放下红茶和小蛋糕。  
“当然不是，而且你们见过我爸爸了啊。”路飞淡定地抛下炸弹，艾斯一口红茶呛住了。  
“咳咳，什么？”/“我们什么时候见过你爸爸？！”/“啊？啊啊啊？？我以为红发是你爸爸？”  
最后那个是怎么回事。  
现场一片混乱。  
“嗯……就是在那个罗格镇，打烟仔的时候，他还跟你打招呼了的，索隆。”  
索香开始回忆：确实，当时是有一个披风男跟他们打招呼了，他还搭了把手拦住了斯摩格，但是——  
“你爸爸是革命家龙？！”/“什……等，那不是我上司……”/“你居然知道那是你爸爸？”  
“嗯。”  
“是耶，萨博也是革命军的。”  
“因为被告诉了啊。”  
疑问千层百出，路飞一脸的无辜地回答。  
“我以为你们知道呢。”  
大家：“这能知道就有鬼了！！”  
“是爷爷跟你说的？”艾斯发问，  
“对呀！爷爷跟我说如果我出去的话，爸爸会来看我一眼的。”  
艾斯白了他一眼，一脸“你的屁事我哪个不知道”，然后开始低头撸萨博的头发。后者正在世界重组，呆呆愣愣任由艾斯从左撸到右，从右撸到左，再撸个背头，把一张脸完全亮出来。  
萨博看着艾斯，脸上是极为少见的迷茫的表情。只有撩开长发时，被阳光刺得眯了眯眼睛。  
路飞凑过来评价：“萨博这样跟小时候很像。”  
艾斯放下萨博的头发，从这种莫名其妙的行为里获得了心满意足：“嗯哼。”  
乔巴：“……？”  
不知为何，乔巴有点恶心心。

直到他们登上香波地，这事也没个有影的结果。  
而本应轻松愉快，无事发生的旅行，也终结在路飞对天龙人的一拳上。  
“对不起，要跑路了呢。”路飞诚挚道歉（但死性不改）“啊，艾斯和萨博也很抱歉，连累你们了。”  
“没办法，毕竟路飞你就是这样的嘛。”  
大家还能怎么样，还不是笑着把他原谅，还要夸夸他那一拳打得真好，打他个五彩染缸。  
七拐八拐的，大家好不容易跟着小八摆脱了追兵，落座于他认识的酒吧里。  
虽然关于对方的身份，众人大多都有些猜测，但是——  
“以前我曾是罗杰船上的人，现在只不过是一个镀膜匠罢了。”白发老头俏皮地跟他们眨眨眼。  
“……”  
“哇啊！大叔你是罗杰船上的啊！”  
“真没想到，冥王雷利会在这种地方。”  
“海贼王的船员哎，大叔你知道海贼王……”  
艾斯有些听不下去，他站了起来，“我出去。”  
萨博的眼睛从刚刚就一直跟着艾斯，下意识也要站起来。  
“别急，这位小哥。”夏琪抬手，意味深长道，“雷利有件事要跟路飞说，这跟白胡子也有关。”  
听到白胡子的事，艾斯停下了脚步。  
“现在不是进入新世界的好时机。”雷利郑重地警告他们。  
“你们之前不知道。现在黑胡子成了新的七武海，他似乎出卖给了海军什么秘密，总之白胡子被海军针对了。”  
“现在新世界里，白胡子的势力跟海军在不断发生摩擦，而本船还在僵持。”  
“！老爹他！”  
所有人都吃了一惊，没想到黑胡子的狩猎被挫败之后居然还能成功当上七武海，甚至激化了白胡子和海军之间的矛盾。  
“一旦四皇动手，势必新世界动荡，甚至重新洗牌。”  
老人锐利的眼睛看着麦团他们每张年轻又充满不服气的的脸庞，那让他想起过去那场永不会忘记的冒险。  
“我很看好你，路飞。但那不代表我愿意你们现在去新世界送死。”  
他们虽然接连不断地打败七武海，但是这次魔鬼三角帆船一战，他们筋疲力竭，伤痕累累，再加上还有之前惊鸿一瞥的黑胡子。他们比起这些怪物还是太弱小了。  
然而，新世界的入口近在咫尺，梦想好似触手可及。  
是止步不前，还是继续前进？  
所有人都信任的把选择交给路飞。  
路飞沉默着。  
艾斯和萨博也看着他。他们的小弟弟已是一船之长，总有时候要做出一些选择。  
“当然是——前进。”  
路飞坚定的望着雷利，“不过，大叔，你能不能教教我们！让我们变得更强，能够轻松地打败莫利亚，还有那个大熊！”  
（萨博走神了一会：“啊，大熊，不知道他现在怎么样。”）  
“拜托你了！”路飞双手合十，低头恳请。  
“没错，我们需要变强。”伙伴们同意，异体同心。  
他们的梦想一直在那。更重要的是，这艘船上，谁也不能少，要一起走到航路的尽头，取得大秘宝之后，再一起热热闹闹的开宴会！  
下了决定之后，大家也感觉轻松了一些，开始商量怎么变强。  
“嗯，这个嘛，我正有此意，也有些想法。”  
雷利的笑容里隐藏着什么极为可怕的黑暗，乌索普打起寒战。  
“对了，艾斯你们那边打算怎么样？”  
艾斯似乎已经忘了之前的不愉快，打定主意不看雷利，“报纸上并没有写明原因，但应该是跟帝奇从老爹这里带走的秘密有关。”  
而雷利此时才看向了艾斯，他脱下眼镜开始擦拭，缓缓开口。  
“有人说，这个秘密跟罗杰的孩子有关。”他漫不经心地接过话头，眼睛却盯着艾斯。  
“……”  
艾斯瞬间的表情变化骗不过雷利。  
他笑了下。  
猜测成真了。  
“啊，船长他真的……他这个混蛋，居然默不作声的……”  
“我不承认那家伙，我的老爹只有白胡子。”  
艾斯厉声反驳，态度锋锐，仿佛一谈到这个话题他就变了一个人，变成了一个愤世嫉俗，凶狠阴暗的家伙。  
路飞的船员们都惊呆了，啊……这……他们现在感觉很不应该坐在这里。  
只有布鲁克沉思：“嗯……似乎是有个叫罗杰的新人……呢……”  
路飞看看他们，笑道：“艾斯的爸爸是海贼王，厉害吧！”  
不，并不是这一回事吧。  
雷利没有生气，他已经度过了足够多的岁月，享受了冒险也承受痛苦的分别，即使眼前本应爱着船长的人讨厌他的父亲，但他还不会为此而动摇。  
那些曾经在时间的洗刷里冲去了悲伤，只留下喜悦与快乐。  
“……你真的很像船长。”他不准备更深入的刺激艾斯，只是这么说道，语气带着永恒的怀念。  
艾斯脸黑了。  
萨博抢在艾斯之前开口，“所以，黑胡子把这个秘密卖给了海军，他们有什么打算？”  
雷利从回忆里抽身，往后一靠，端着酒壶摇头，“这个秘密还不足以让战国向白胡子动手，一定还有什么。”  
“你！”艾斯感觉自己被雷利涮了。  
“冷静，艾斯。”萨博直接当着他们的面握住了艾斯的手拉住他，语气柔软温柔。  
“我想想，黑胡子感兴趣而海军也感兴趣的。暗暗果实的能力？大秘宝的位置？还是——”他一顿，“兼而有之？”  
艾斯成功地被萨博转移了注意，想起他们上次跟黑胡子打的交道：“暗暗果实很有问题，帝奇能吞噬恶魔果实的力量，说不准有对付老爹的损招。”  
两个人嘀嘀咕咕的琢磨着。  
夏琪盯着艾斯和萨博，挑眉，“我说，两位小哥是不是……”  
娜美在内心给她摇旗：我知道你要说什么！快点，来吧，给我们这一刀，来快点。  
然而此时，一大群新闻鸟飞过，街上的人们开始大喊大叫起来，“大新闻！重大新闻！”  
纸片像飞雪一样四散，震惊狂热的情绪化为叫喊声。  
“大秘宝！”“哈哈哈哈哈，白胡子那家伙！”“火拳艾斯？不会吧！”“真的吗？还活着？”  
“天！革命军！”  
罗宾反应极快，她就站在酒吧的窗边，立即长出几双手臂，从四飞的新闻鸟那里抢下一份报纸，丢了下来。  
“——！”  
以罗宾而言，那也是极为震惊的神色，她把报纸递到了他们面前，上面竟然是双头条。

“白胡子死期将近，下任继承人为罗杰之子 火拳艾斯！”  
“革命军参谋长与火拳艾斯亲密现身，意指大秘宝！”。  
还配了一张图，居然是桑尼号的船舱里，艾斯趴在萨博腿上睡觉，萨博坐在床上，低头亲吻他的额头，

艾斯震惊：“他们是怎么拍到这种照片的？……摄影的是谁？……阿布萨？”  
娜美一下就明白了：“是莫利亚手下的透明变态。”  
山治痛心疾首：“那变态居然没死！”  
那就是说，莫利亚跟黑胡子做了什么交易。  
萨博皱眉，他们早知道黑胡子绝不可能轻易放弃，但他这一后招实在太狠。  
他要把水搅混，以登顶海贼王，就势必要牵连众多势力。  
当今世界上四大势力，海军，七武海，四皇，革命军。他抓不到艾斯和草帽，自己的身价卖不上去，就干脆用艾斯的身世和萨博的关系，投下深海炸弹。  
这个消息一旦放出去，下到普通海贼，王国贵族，上到海军元帅，七武海，没人能不对这份诱惑动心。  
四皇的地位，大秘宝的归处，革命军的踪迹，若是能得到其中之一便已经是梦想成真，侥幸能在多得的，那就几乎是立足于王座之前。  
所有人都无比清晰的认识到，比雷利说的更为严峻的形势要来了。  
“新世界就要变成腥风血雨的地狱了。”夏琪悠悠地吐烟。  
“……我得去找老爹。”艾斯脸色苍白。  
雷利本想说什么，但还是没有开口，又灌了一口酒。  
他知道绝不在伙伴面前后退一步的船长是个怎样的恶鬼，而艾斯绝对继承了这一点。  
“我可以去帮你。”路飞直白的说，望着艾斯。  
“不，”艾斯一口回绝。“那不是你能去的战场。”  
“但艾斯你是我——”  
路飞倔脾气上来了。  
“路飞，艾斯说得对。”萨博叹气，他还拿着那份报纸，图片里他和艾斯的脸清晰可见。  
“这已经不是任何一个人能够解决得了的事了。”  
被卷进来的海军和白胡子，甚至革命军自身都可能产生无数的分歧与打算。  
无论是海军还是海贼，亦或是谁，其中绝不缺少执着的非要杀了罗杰血脉的人，希望通过罗杰血脉找到大秘宝的人，被白胡子的死期所吸引来的野心家，曾经屈居于白胡子之下的挑战者，以正义为名却行尽龌龊的情报机关。  
无论是冲着什么而来，艾斯都将成为众矢之的，首当其冲。  
这场回归的旅程，将站着无数的敌人，死亡随处可见。  
一想到艾斯的性命竟然被如此堂而皇之的公开售卖，被根本他不想要的标签贴价，萨博就不由得抓紧了手，报纸和皮手套扭曲着，发出“吱”的摩擦声。  
“但艾斯，路飞说的对，你需要帮手，一个人去并不安全。”  
“我送你去，用我们的船。”  
“……不，我……”艾斯忽然想起黑胡子一战之后的那次谈话，萨博的眼泪落在手上的触感还记忆犹新，于是艾斯迟疑地，终于没把拒绝说下去。  
萨博为此感到一丝高兴，随即将话头转向其他人。“革命军的船只已经抵达了这附近，我会发消息联系他们过来。”  
“抱歉，之前因为这消息暂时还属于保密，所以没有告诉你们我的职位。”萨博自豪地宣布，“我是萨博，革命军参谋总长，也是路飞和艾斯的兄弟。”  
罗宾善解人意，解释道：“相当于是革命军二把手的地位了，嗯，相当于船上的大副。”  
啊……  
路飞，你们家真的很怪物。  
对不起，他们之前居然还为路飞的哥哥喜欢另一个哥哥而大惊小怪，这根本算不上什么。  
艾斯表情别扭，“你居然比我职位高……”  
萨博有些得意，又有些好笑，“嗯，我觉得我还没有比得上四皇继承人这个名头。”  
“你们一直是暗中活动吧，这样大张旗鼓，合适吗？”  
萨博望向索隆，“我会和龙先生沟通的，这说不定就是我们等待的时机。”  
“是时候，让我们站到世人眼前，登台表演了。”  
只要掩盖真相的世界政府还存在，只要天龙人还存在，这针对艾斯的恶意就永远不会有结束的一天。  
窥视财宝的，可以被时间消磨，讨厌罗杰的，最终会被打败，只有恐惧于空白历史的世界政府绝不会放过艾斯。  
那样的话，即使身为海贼，航行到天涯海角，也没有他们憧憬的自由可言。  
过去的幼年萨博和现在的革命军萨博此时发出同一个声音，他们终于重合在一起，确认了同一个誓言。  
为了自由！  
为了毫无遗憾的活下去！  
萨博郑重地向艾斯伸出手，“你愿意把性命交给我，让我守护你，加入这场新世界的战争之中吗？”  
艾斯看着他，薄红爬上他的脸颊。  
他看到新闻的第一感觉是愤怒的，恐惧的。艾斯遮掩数十年的秘密被黑胡子就这样向全天下公开，所有曾经认识他的，不认识他的，从此以后也许就只会把他作为罗杰之子来看，而非艾斯。  
甚至本只是他一个人的私事，现在却演变成了席卷半个新世界的战争，把老爹他们拖下了水。哪怕老爹绝不会责怪他，艾斯也感到无地自容。  
但是。  
在他生命最初被否定的开头，那就一直站在他身边的两个人，路飞，还有……萨博，他们如今也一样支持他，愿意为了他去战斗。  
被家人所爱护，被恋人所守护，被弟弟所看重。  
这比任何噩梦里上演的都要美好，美好到他甚至觉得快乐。  
艾斯慎重地，明确地，将手交到了萨博的手里。  
“我当然愿意。”  
他会握住所有向他伸来的手，以此去抵抗那些否认他的人的声音。  
在这些，所有爱着他的人眼里，他就是波特卡斯·D·艾斯，不会是任何其他的人。

“真好，我就很喜欢年轻人的爱情。”  
夏琪感叹，嘴角若有似无的微笑让雷利苦笑。  
“爱情……？艾斯和萨博吗？”  
“！！”  
糟了，路飞！  
他还不知道！  
从感人的气氛里脱离，麦团的其他人忽然开始背后流汗。  
“呃……嗯……路飞你听我说，就是……”艾斯这才反应过来他和萨博在所有人面前表演了一出堪比结婚的现场，脸直接从薄红变成大红色。  
“就是……我们……”艾斯三分钟后直接放弃了，自暴自弃，“我和萨博在一起了，不是作为兄弟的意思。”  
路飞歪头，“村里的夫妻那样？”  
萨博很平静，“对，只不过我和艾斯都是男的。”  
“……”  
沉默。  
路飞眨眨眼，“哦。”  
？——！？！！  
就这样？没有问题，没有疑问。没有伤心？  
乔巴发出来自浅薄人类常识的疑问：“路飞不觉得奇怪吗？哥哥和哥哥在一起的事情。”  
路飞挠挠下巴，困惑：“会吗？艾斯和萨博本来就是这样的。而且，我应该还是都能叫哥哥的吧？”说到最后，倒是有点紧张。  
雷利看了看呆滞的麦团，“我认为这应该没有关系。”  
路飞松了口气，“那就好。”  
因此，可喜可贺，本事件顺利的结束了。  
该事件造成船员对船长信任度+3，逻辑-2，威严度+4，认知强化“海贼王级别的男人就是海贼王级别的强者，方方面面的那种强”。  
恭喜麦团在理解路飞的道路上更进一步。

“那么，我和艾斯会在新世界等着你们。”  
他们站在一艘漆黑的船头，向麦团他们致意。  
路飞用力地向他们挥手，大喊着，“再见，艾斯！再见，萨博！”  
“我一定会变得更强！”  
船无声无息的淹入了海中，往海底行去。

布鲁克拉起小提琴，体贴的送上海贼的歌。  
哟嚯嚯嚯～哟嚯嚯嚯～  
哟嚯嚯嚯～哟嚯嚯嚯～  
宾克斯的美酒，为你送上～  
……  
后记：  
当路飞落在战火纷飞的白鲸船头大喊着：“艾斯！我来啦！！”的时候。  
艾斯：“？！！”  
而萨博，嗯，萨博正在和女帝进行一场“等等，谁是你兄长”和“哎呀”这种事，妾身怎么好意思说呢”“不不不，我觉得还是最好说清楚”的鸡同鸭讲的话题。  
甚平抹了一把脸，有些震惊：“艾斯，那是你弟弟？”  
艾斯理智在边缘崩溃：“路——飞——！！”

End


End file.
